The present invention relates to an electronic control system for a motive unit, and more particularly to an electronic control system for vehicles that utilizes a microcomputer which cooperates with the electrical components and sensing components of the vehicle.
The present invention is an electronic control system of the type disclosed in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,933,527 for controlling a "motive unit." As used herein, a "motive unit" is defined as including at least one gear shift transmission and, in addition, may also include a drive unit.